Legendary/One
/One/Tess Legendary. What would you do if you were picked? Most cats would be estatic. Because for once in their life, they'd be respected. For once, they'd get the best picks out of the prey pile. For once, they'd have the softest nest to go to after a day's worth of training. For most, becoming a Legendary is a miricle. A dream. A wish come true. But not for me. This is what I've been training for. Because my father is one of them, one of the lucky ones. My name is Tess. I'm 16 moons old. And I'm going to be the best one. Legendary. ~ The small clearing is quiet. Looking around, I can see the tiny wildflowers peeking out from beneath the beautiful green grass. It's perfect. Too perfect. I tense myself, ready to spring out at a moment's notice, because I can feel it. She's going to attack. I shift my position, certain that the tall grass will hide me. And I hear her before I see her. The grass shreds in the distance, and just from that alone, I can tell her position. She's poised to attack, waiting for me to be offguard. Wrong. I'm never offguard. I'm a Legendary in Training. I can't risk making stupid mistakes. A sharp yowls comes from my right, and I spin around just as she comes whizzing past me. "Tess." she hisses, her eyes narrowing, and her pointed teeth baring into a snarl. "Dalia." I whisper through clenched teeth. Beating her will prove it once and for all. I'm the best. Dalia unsheathes her claws, and I smile to myself. She can play her game, and I'll play mine. Dalia lunges towards me as I rake my claws across her nose. Let the battle begin. ~ Dalia yowls in pain as blood drips off her muzzle. She lunges again, but I roll under her, grazing her flank with my back paws. A special trick I learned from my father. Amazing, isn't it? I jump on Dalia, trying to get a firm hold on her back. But it's wet... some substance I don't know about. It's throwing me off. I was supposed to sink my claws into her back, and basically torment her for the rest of the fight. And that's definitely not gonna happen. I end up tripping over my own paws, and I find myself sprawled in the dirt, Dalia hovering over me. Everything happens in slow motion. She brings her claws down. But I manage to get up. Ramming into Dalia, I bite my tongue to keep from yowling out loud. My claws are starting to tear. Everything's starting to hurt. But being a Legendary, I can't afford to lose. I can't let Dalia win. I need this. For my pride. For my honor. For my father. A new determination sweeps through me, and I feel myself starting to fight like a real Legendary. I start shredding her ears, and for some reason, Dalia doesn't fight back. She just lays there, limp. Is she dead? I suddenly drop her in horror. Is she dead? She can't be dead. But I killed her. I'm so absorbed in thought, that I don't notice her body disappearing. And the sear of pain in my side. ~ I whip around. How could I have fallen for such a stupid trick? But, this fight isn't over yet. That's because I'm still standing. And I'm still ready. Without warning, I lunge for Dalia, but she does a graceful backflip, batting me tp the side with the strong back paws. What a smart move. I'll have to keep that in mind. I land on the trampled grass, my flank facing the air. I look at the sky. I look at it's different colors, working together as if to blend and make something totally brand new. Laying in the grass, I close my eyes and breathe in the fresh scent, almost not caring the outcome of this match. Because it's either Dalia or Tess. Legendary or Trainer. The loser has to stay here and teach th trainees - the second to Legendary. The wind rushes from my right, and I can hear Dalia's paws hitting the ground. She's not done. Oh, not yet. I struggle to get up, but I feel like my paws are stuck to the ground. Panic rushes through me like water in the stream. How am I supposed to fight like this? That's when I hear the yowl. Dalia's battle cry. Looking toward her, I see Dalia jump towards me, and a small move pops into my head at just the right moment. Dalia lands on top of me, and before she can do anything, I roll over, making sure that Dalia is pinned underneath me. I wait for Dalia to struggle, to try to fight, but surprisingly, she doesn't. It takes a moment for it to dawn on me. I won. ~ I'm going to be a Legendary. Energy surges through me like never before. I'm going to be a Legendary! I start running towards the main camp, when I remember that Dalia isn't with me. Dalia! I run towards her body, and I see the tears run down her face as the sobs rack her body. "Dalia." I say softly, helping her up. She's still crying. "I-It's not f-fair!" she sobs. "W-Why can't b-both of us b-become L-Legendaries?" I wrap my tail around her should as we walk. "Because they only want the best." I murmer. "B-But we both could've m-made it. W-e could've been a t-team." "I know. But guess what? You can teach our moves to the next trainees. Maybe you can switch up the rules a bit. I think they need a touch of Dalia." I add, trying to cheer her up. She returns the praise with a watery smile. "You know, Tess... you actually aren't so bad." She smiles, and the tears finally stop. "You too, Dalia. When I come back to WolfClan after my journeys, I'll tell you everything." I say. And I really mean it. Because Dalia deserves to know, because she had a good chance too. "Promise?" she says. "Promise." I say, as we walk into camp. Category:Sea's Fanfictions Category:Legendary